Blood drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: 26 letters, 100 words each. Different characters, different timelines. I had FUN writing these. 26. Z is for Zephyr.
1. Alone Kai

**cornerofmadness **requested  
prompt: A is for ALONE  
character(s)/pairing: Kai

* * *

**RAISE THE WALLS**  
_by Leni_

* * *

Kai carries a gun under his jacket. David may be useless, but Gray's lessons are taking effect and Lewis is merciless about his mistakes. Kai has learned what two years of back-alley brawling couldn't teach him: he isn't the strongest, he isn't the fastest; but damned if he lets that stop him.

"KAI!"

Small arms tighten around his legs. Behind the girl, Monique can't hide a grin. "Hi." She pulls Javier back. "We were wondering if you'd join us."

"We're swimming!" Javier points at her bathing suit.

"I don't-"

Monique's grin fades. "You aren't alone, Kai."

Yes, he is. "Sorry."

* * *

**11/06/09  
**

next: B is for Brawl (Solomon&Hagi)


	2. Brawl Solomon&Hagi

**euphonic_soma **requested  
prompt: B is for Brawl  
character(s)/pairing: Solomon&Hagi

* * *

**A MATTER OF LUCK  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Solomon thinks that Hagi is the lucky one. Even with her memories dimmed, his Queen cares enough to look about for him even when Solomon is shaking her beliefs.

Does Hagi know what he's fighting for? Solomon chuckles at his own ingenuousness. Of course he does. Their fight at the Zoo was no mere brawl between opposing Chevaliers. Saya isn't Hagi's duty, nor the lover and mother Diva is for him. Saya _never_ was just means to an end.

Solomon envies Hagi for that.

Hagi doesn't think of Solomon until the night a white chiropteran catches Saya in Christina Island.

* * *

**10/06/09  
**

next: C is for Concert (Hagi)


	3. Concert Hagi&Saya

First I'd like to thank you for the reviews. I try to answer each of them, but in case I missed anyone (i.e. those who don't sign up before reviewing and therefor can't be PM'd): _thank you_.

**

* * *

evil_little_dog **requested  
prompt: C is for Concert  
character(s)/pairing: Hagi

* * *

**SAVE ME THE FIRST DANCE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"Can you dance?" Saya glances down at his feet, as if she'd never thought they'd do something as mundane as dancing.

"I haven't." Not since he was brought to the Zoo. "Not... in a long time." Is Saya wondering why the characters in her books attend dances and concerts while she stays at home?

"But you _can_," she presses. Her lips curl into a small smile even as her eyes warm into dark wine tones. Happy.

Hagi nods, unaware (uncaring) of her unsaid question.

"That'll do," and she returns to her cello.

And somehow he knows: she's planning their future.

* * *

**06/06/09  
**

next: D is for Devotion (Hagi&Saya&Riku)


	4. Devotion Hagi&Riku&Saya

**oberskaya **requested  
prompt: D is for Devotion  
character(s)/pairing: Hagi/Riku/Saya

* * *

**INFINITE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Riku meets Hagi for music lessons every night, but tonight his fellow Chevalier isn't alone. The cello is forgotten to a side, and instead Saya is draped on his chest, a tiny snore brushing Hagi's shoulder with every breath. "She sleeps more than when we met her," Riku whispers, smiling at the picture.

"The cycle is closing again."

He flashes to a torn cocoon in Okinawa. "Oh." His heart constricts painfully. Kai wouldn't understand - his brother will miss their sister; but Saya isn't his universe. Woman and Queen, Blood and Creator. To spend decades without her….

"Breathe, Riku."

Riku tries.

* * *

**10/06/09  
**

next: E is for Enraptured (Hagi/Saya)


	5. Enraptured HagiSaya

I was tempted to title this one 'You Know You Need A Thesaurus When....'. *g* Special thanks to Bella Shia and Firing Rockets on Dragons for sticking with me through this madness. :D

There is a MUCH longer piece inspired by this prompt. **MIRAGE. **Set between Diva's escape and the start of the series. If you're curious, the story ID is 5055099. It's the second 'chapter'.

**

* * *

**

**euphonic_soma **requested  
prompt: E is for Enraptured  
character(s)/pairing: Hagi

* * *

**ENRAPTURED  
**_by Leni_

* * *

He is… not bitter when Saya draws him against her bosom, caressing his hair as if he were a little boy.

Two weeks later, Saya enlists him into a kitchen raid. She giggles, badly hidden behind his smaller figure, as they tiptoe downstairs. He smiles back.

Happiness comes one random afternoon, while a lemonade pitcher hangs from his hand. Saya promises to show him the world, and he believes her.

Two centuries later, world seen twice and some, Saya draws him in again. For a kiss.

There's a proper word for this feeling, but Hagi's too distracted to find it.

* * *

**10/06/09  
**

next: F is for Fickle (Amshel)


	6. Fickle Amshel

**disorient_me **requested  
prompt: F is for Fickle  
character(s)/pairing: Amshel

* * *

**MORE TENDER FEELINGS  
**_by Leni_

* * *

He'd cared.

Chubby little toddler, gazing up at him with adoring bright blue eyes. She'd giggled as he put a rabbit beside her cot, laughed as she chased the poor creature around the cage.

He'd cleaned her bloodstained cheeks with tenderness. A moment of weakness, because she was supposed to play beast to her twin's princess; but he'd _cared_ too much.

"I don't want this." Couture dresses fly through the room. "Or this." Her prettiest hat is torn in two. "It's all awful," she pouts, when she'd begged him to purchase each item.

Amshel nods, patient.

Because he still cares.

* * *

**07/06/09  
**

next: G is for Goodies (Lewis&David)


	7. Goodies David&Lewis

I was tempted to title this one 'Boys Will Be Boys', 'nough said. -grins-

Also, I noticed that even though this collection is tagged under 'Haji' and 'Saya' as main characters, only half the drabbles actually deal with them (Hagi:14, Saya:12). Now, I'm working on that problem by starting a NEW collection; but I'm in need of requests.

Link here: .com/kitteninthedark/137119

* * *

**euphonic_soma** requested  
prompt: G is for Goodies  
character(s)/pairing: David&Lewis

* * *

**MEETING DR. SILVERSTEIN  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"You'll ignore this one, too, won't you?" Lewis teased, chuckling to himself.

At the driver's seat, David didn't react.

Lewis shook his head. In their years together, the most content he'd ever seen David was at George's report that the chiropteran Queen had awakened. Which, considering that David's next step had been to plunge into Operative Mode, Lewis doubted it could count as contentment at all.

"'S unfair, brother," Lewis sighed. "Dr. Silverstein's got the nicest set of… goodies," he amended at David's sharp look. He guffawed. "And you noticed them too."

Maybe there was still hope for the man.

* * *

**12/06/09  
**

next: H is for Hagi (Solomon)


	8. Hagi Solomon

I'm not so sure about this one. On the one hand, it sounds true to characters. But on the other.... -shrug- Maybe it's the idealistic in me. Thoughts?

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**disorient_me **requested  
prompt: H is for Hagi  
character(s)/pairing: Solomon

* * *

**WHEN YOU GET DOWN TO IT  
**_by Leni_

* * *

This has nothing to do with power. Power is too human a concept.

Every cell incites them to fight, to kill, to tear each other apart. But as New York witnesses their gory dance, they know this goes beyond Chevalier instincts.

This is rawer, appealing to their most primal, from before they knew the taste of a Queen's bloody kiss. Fit males, they are, battling for the right to take their chosen home. Saya is their reason, their goal, their heart - whatever there's left after decades of nonsense scheming and fighting.

She is Female, and only one can claim her.

* * *

**16/06/09  
**

next: I is for Insect (Lulu)


	9. Insect Lulu

Hi. _Bella Shia _and _Firing Rockets on Dragons,_ thanks for the constant support. I have to go out of town for a week, but I'll try and update from over there. -crosses fingers-

* * *

**disorient_me **requested  
prompt: I is for Insect  
character(s)/pairing: Lulu

* * *

**"LISTEN, GRASSHOPPERS..."  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"AUNTIE!"

Lulu counts to five, letting the girls come closer, and then leaps onto a medium-high branch. The twins pause, stare up the tree and then, with the confidence of children who fear nothing, jump after her.

"Kai says we must bend in," one says, looking unconvinced as she spies a big butterfly some branches away.

The other pokes out her tongue. "_Blend_ in." Then her eyes follows her sister's.

"Kai means well," Lulu is laughing when both six-year-olds burst into "I saw it first!" and race toward the sleeping insect. Lulu smiles, "But it's better when we are ourselves."

* * *

**07/06/09  
**

next: J is for Journey (Karl)


	10. Journey Karl

Taking a break from work and spending most of it looking for an online café. LOL.

Title 'taken' from ''Welcome to my parlor,' said the spider.'

* * *

**shiinabambi **requested  
prompt: J is for Journey  
character(s)/pairing: Karl

* * *

**SAID THE FLY  
**_by Leni_

* * *

He should have said no.

That sentence beat at his eardrums as the modern automobile carried them out of town, out of the country, far from everything Karl had ever known. It would be a long - very long - journey, the older man had warned with a smirk.

Karl fidgeted.

He should have said no.

But the offer had been too alluring. A place in a rich home, they'd promised. Security. Comfort. ("You'll be one of - _Like_ us," the blond man corrected at his brother's headshake.) He only had to say yes.

Then he met Diva.

"No," he said.

Too late.  


* * *

**16/06/09  
**

next: K is for Kevlar (David)


	11. Kevlar David

Yeah, I know. The originality of the title is baffling. -g- Blame the lack of sleep. Thanks as always to those following these. :D

* * *

**shiinabambi **requested  
prompt: K is for Kevlar  
character(s)/pairing: David

* * *

**WELCOME TO HELL  
**_by Leni_

* * *

(Failure.)

"You need to let a doctor see you," Lewis said, sporting a variety of bandages himself.

(Too late. Too fucking _late_.)

David stared at the hospital wall. "I'm fine." He made a sweeping motion along his Kevlar vest. It had saved his life.

Damnit.

(Joel's surgeons shook their heads too much.)

"Any sign of Saya?"

"No," Lewis admitted.

Maybe she'd been killed by Diva in those last minutes they'd stayed on the ship. David wished Diva would have had the courtesy to deal him the same hand.

"Julia?" Wherever she was, she was safe. Small consolation.

Lewis shrugged.

(Damnation.)

* * *

**16/06/09  
**

next: L is for Lift (Saya/Hagi)


	12. Lift HagiSaya

Bella Shia and Firing Rockets on Dragons. You truly make a girl smile. Sorry for not answering individually but I must get a shower pronto. :D I should be napping but... oh well. I can sleep when I'm home, right? -hugs-

* * *

**disorient_me **requested  
prompt: L is for Lift  
character(s)/pairing: Saya/Hagi

* * *

**CYCLE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

"It's coming again," Saya says, tired of the cheery front before her family. Her nieces know, of course they know, and are complicit in the deceit; but Kai still thinks they have time.

Hagi finishes unbuttoning her shirt, motions her to lift her arms to discard the garment. She does, then falls against him, long familiarized to her naked skin brushing his. "Will he be alive next time?" Dimmed brown eyes beg for a lie.

Hagi caresses her spine. "He will be alive tomorrow," he says, almost apologizing.

"You'll never lie to me, will you?"

He doesn't apologize for that.

* * *

**07/06/09  
**

next: M is for Marble (Hagi)


	13. Marble Hagi

I'm going home tomorrow!!!!!

* * *

**isha_libran **requested  
prompt: M is for Marble  
character(s)/pairing: Hagi

* * *

**CONTRASTS  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Hagi used to be ordered around. Go there, dance here, fetch that. At the mansion, once Amshel was done threatening him should he attempt to escape, Joel gave him a single command: "Make Saya happy."

Easier said than done.

Before, he'd played with three younger siblings and a score of other children. Here, he trailed after the hot-tempered lady of the house along the marbled floors while she tried to decide whether he was her maid, her student or her pet.

"You're too quiet," she complained once, staring down at him.

"You aren't," he shot back moodily.

Inexplicably, she grinned at that.

* * *

**13/06/09  
**

next: N is for Noodles (Hagi&Kai)


	14. Noodles Hagi&Kai

**lullabyes22 **requested  
prompt: N is for Noodles  
character(s)/pairing: Hagi&Kai

* * *

**THE SIMPLICITY OF THE (harsh) TRUTH  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Kai had taken over kitchen duties in New York. The full-fledged Red Shield members had more important responsibilities, and Saya stayed too listless for such a task.

_'Besides, I like it,'_ Kai thought as he poured the sauce.

"Saya is awake."

Kai nodded. "Hopefully she'll eat something this time." He tried not to stiffen when Hagi came closer. Wordlessly, the Chevalier added more oregano to the pot.

"Hey." Kai was livid. "My noodles were just fine!"

"I thought you wanted Saya to eat."

And Hagi had traveled with her for _centuries_. If anyone knew how she liked her food…. "Fine."

* * *

**09/06/09  
**

next: O is for Overture (Diva/Nathan)


	15. Overture DivaNathan

This one request was really outside of my comfort zone. Not too much because of the characters themselves, but because of the relationship assumed by the /. Hope you'll like it anyway.

Also, I'm leaving again. This time until mid-July and I've got not idea whether there'll be an internet connection where I'm going. So... see you later? -hugs-

**

* * *

**

**shiinabambi **requested  
prompt: O is for Overture  
character(s)/pairing: Diva/Nathan

* * *

**NEEDS  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Nathan didn't startle when she broke his door open. Diva went to Amshel for comfort, to Solomon for warmth, to James for adoration. Gifts wrapped in blood and sex and the worship any Chevalier owed his Queen.

Nathan wasn't urged to sink to his knees; but he kissed her knuckles softly. "Diva. What a surprise." Even when it wasn't.

"I wanted to sing," she said, embracing him a second before her fangs sunk.

Nathan let her, allowed himself the stolen rush, the ecstasy. "We'll practice the overture tonight," he gasped, knowing her priorities. Because to him, Diva came for music.

* * *

**15/06/09  
**

next: P is for Puddles (Saya&kid!Hagi)


	16. Puddles Hagi&Saya

I gotta admit; this is my fav in this series (or very close to top one, at least.) Still not leaving, but I will be in a couple hours. -smooch- Wish me a safe trip!

**

* * *

**

**oberskaya **requested  
prompt: P is for Puddles  
character(s)/pairing: Saya&kid!Hagi

* * *

**PICK YOUR BATTLEGROUND  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Ten years of gypsy wandering inured him to most fears. Six months at the mansion eased his nightmares of hunger and cold. But the thunder growling outside still made him shiver uncontrollably.

"It's just noise, silly."

Hagi started. He'd gotten used to her barging in, but this time the squeaky door hadn't warned him. "I know," he sulked.

Saya's voice carried a smile. "You look so scared, Hagi." How could she see his face in the darkness? "Come. We'll jump into puddles and you'll stop being afraid."

Hagi thought of braving the storm. Or Saya's displeasure.

He'd rather defy nature.

* * *

**15/06/09  
**

next: Q is for Quintessence (Hagi)


	17. Quintessence Hagi

I'll probably be able to post tomorrow too. YAY! *hugs*

**

* * *

**

**oberskaya **requested  
prompt: Q is for Quintessence   
character(s)/pairing: Saya&kid!Hagi

* * *

**QUINTESSENTIAL  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Today the twins' hair brushes their knees, drawing stares from passers-by at the mall. They have embraced their heritage, worked on their unique abilities as Saya never could nor will. But she is laughing, arm in arm with the younger Queens, blushing as the sisters tease her about a racy outfit on display.

"Wouldn't she be a sight in it, Hagi?" Laughing blue eyes turn to him. "Saya!" The girl protests when she gets elbowed for her trouble.

But Saya's eyes are questioning, too.

Hagi takes in their expectant looks. He knows his part well. "If that is your wish."

* * *

**10/06/09  
**

next: R is for Romani (Hagi)


	18. Romani HagiSaya

One city closer to home. Can't wait to sleep in my OWN bed. *hugs*

**

* * *

**

**oberskaya **requested  
prompt: R is for Romani   
character(s)/pairing: Hagi/Saya

* * *

**CHOICE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

_((He dreams.))_

"Hagi!" Saya bursts into his room, unconcerned about his privacy – what little he has left. He wants to scowl, send her away, but she is _smiling_.

Ten weeks since their meeting; and this is the first spontaneous smile he sees.

_((Tents. Music. Laughter.))_

"The sun is out, you lazy child." She tugs on his hand, drags him out of bed. "Let's enjoy it."

_((Countless roads ahead. When he grows up, he'll finally _choose_ which one to follow.))_

Hagi shakes his dreams away. "Can I wash my face first?"

"If you must."

He decides he mustn't.

And follows her.

* * *

**06/06/09  
**

next: S is for Strawberries (Hagi/Saya)


	19. Strawberries HagiSaya

*HAPPY DANCE* I'm home! I'm home! Temporarily jobless but right now I can't bring myself to care. *hugs fast internet connection*

And hello, Bella Shia and Firing Rockets on Dragons!!! I've missed you two, too!! :D

**

* * *

**

**oberskaya **requested  
prompt: S is for Strawberries   
character(s)/pairing: Hagi/Saya

* * *

**BUSTED  
**_by Leni

* * *

_

The bathroom cabinet had needed fresh towels.

"Hagi!"

With an unlocked door, he hadn't expected to find someone inside. Naked. In the shower. Soon, though, her surprise transformed into a wicked red flash in her eyes and an irresistible smirk, "You look like you need a wash."

It wasn't until dinner that he regretted his decision. One twin passed by him, paused and sniffed the air. Ten seconds later, she brought her sister to the same spot.

"Hagi?" The girls' expressions brought to mind early memories of Saya at her most mischievous. "Why does your hair smell of strawberry shampoo?"

* * *

**08/06/09  
**

next: T is for Traitor (Diva&Solomon)


	20. Traitor Diva

I just finished the 26 drabbles for the Hagi/Saya ABC drabbling. I'm HAPPY!!! *hugs other H/S fans***lullabyes22 **requested  
prompt: T is for Traitor   
character(s)/pairing: Diva&Salomon

* * *

**BED STORY  
**_by Leni

* * *

_

A construction crew is repairing the damage from Amshel and Solomon's fight. Diva finds a blond hair on the grass and, after a moment, grins.... "So the awful white dragon was thrown from the queen's lands," she finishes the tale for her still flat tummy, "and he wandered the land. Alone." A giggle. "Alone forever."

"I believe you should start with 'once upon a time'," Nathan says, looking up from his magazine. "And there should be a 'happily ever after' somewhere."

"But I don't want him to be happy." Diva pouts.

Nathan laughs. "And you wonder why he betrayed you?"

* * *

**08/06/09  
**

next: U is for Uninformed (Kaori)


	21. Uninformed Kaori

**oberskaya **requested  
prompt: U is for Uninformed   
character(s)/pairing: Kaori

* * *

**NEED-TO-KNOW BASIS  
**_by Leni

* * *

_

"Nothing is wrong," Saya insists once more, even though she missed class yesterday and when Kaori brought her homework, Kai said that his sister was indisposed.

Saya is indisposed a lot. When she isn't, the younger girl seems to want to squeeze a lifetime into each day.

"Wanna hit the track today?" her best friend asks between classes, sporting a grin Kaori's only seen on small children angling for a treat. She wished she knew why something as mundane as an extra practice is a treat for Saya.

"Sure," she says.

Because, no matter what, Saya _is_ her best friend.

* * *

**11/06/09  
**

next: V is for Vibrant (Hagi)


	22. Vibrant Hagi&Saya

I'll always wish canon had given us more than that brief glimpse into their lives at the Zoo. But then, I guess that's what fanfic is for, right? *g*

Firing Rockets on Dragons, indeed, I was starting to miss you. *hugs*

**

* * *

**requested  
prompt: V is for Vibrant   
character(s)/pairing: Hagi

euphonic_soma

* * *

**CHILDREN'S GAMES  
**_by Leni_

Confused, Hagi glanced around the Goldschmidt gardens one more time, trying to pinpoint any bush, any bench or statue that he hadn't searched in the last half hour.

Hide-and-seek had been a novelty for Saya, and since the attempts with her as 'it' lasted less than three minutes ("It's your own fault. Your heart beats too loudly!"), they'd traded roles. Hagi was regretting it, especially when a suspicion entered his mind. "She better _not_ have wandered into the woods," he groused aloud.

A vibrant feminine laugh answered.

From above him.

"Saya?"

Ladies didn't climb trees.

Saya didn't seem to care.

* * *

**12/06/09  
**

next: W is for Waggishness (Nathan&James)

* * *


	23. Waggishness Nathan&James

**euphonic_soma **requested  
prompt: W is for Waggishness  
character(s)/pairing: Nathan&James

* * *

**COMRADES  
**_by Leni_

* * *

James opened the main suite door to step into chaos. Clothes covered every surface: dresses, navy shirts and shorts. "Nathan!" he growled, for only Nathan could be the cause.

Nathan laughed.

"We're playing hide-and-seek," Diva's voice sang from inside a closet. "You're it."

"_Nathan._ I need to take Diva to-"

"Hello, handsome." Nathan's breath brushed his earlobe. The man had no concept of personal space.

"Stop being a wag," James gritted out.

"A wag?" Nathan laughed again. "Weren't we in the twenty-first century?" Diva giggled. "You should join us, James dear." Nathan patted his cheek. "I promise; we'll have fun."

* * *

**08/06/09**

next: X is for Xenophobia (Riku)

* * *


	24. Xenophobia Riku

**disorient_me **requested  
prompt: X is for Xenophobia  
character(s)/pairing: Riku

* * *

**THE OTHERS  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Riku folded his hands around the rail, then lowered his chin onto his knuckles. "If I jumped-" He looked at the ocean water below "-I would survive, wouldn't I?"

Hagi nodded.

"But Kai would still jump after me," the boy chuckled.

"So would Saya."

Riku glanced at the other Chevalier, then resumed his inspection of the waves. "Nobody else would." He took Hagi's silence as acquiescence. "They fear us. They fear _Saya_." He frowned. "That makes her sad."

Hagi's bandaged hand came to rest on top of his head. "So what will you do?"

"Protect her." Riku's eyes hardened. "Always."

* * *

**08/06/09**

next: Y is for Yesterday (Hagi)

* * *


	25. Yesterday Hagi

**isha_libran **requested  
prompt: Y is for Yesterday  
character(s)/pairing: Hagi

* * *

**ALL YE WHO ENTER  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Hagi glanced down at Saya's sleeping face. Half exhaustion, half shock.

If only her Sleep would take her before dawn. Thirty years of repose to process the new wounds. Instead she got one night - she'd tear those wounds open. He knew her too well. Gone was the girl from yesterday, gone the sweets craving, the pink and the laughter.

If only Riku had survived. Saya wouldn't dream to condemn Riku to the same fate as they, wouldn't think to leave him alone and eternal after the final fight against Diva.

But Riku was dead.

And 'if only' wouldn't help her.

* * *

**16/06/09**

next: Z is for Zephys (Saya)

* * *


	26. Zephyr Saya

**evil_little_dog **requested  
prompt: Z is for Zephyr  
character(s)/pairing: Saya

* * *

**GLIMPSE INTO THE FUTURE  
**_by Leni_

* * *

Small fingers grabbed onto her wrist. "Hello, lovely." Saya wasn't surprised when the week-old baby managed to pull her in. "Aren't you a greedy little thing?" She checked the modified baby bottle, Julia's invention to keep blood at a body temperature. "You just ate. So did you, dear," she told the other baby, who'd just started fussing.

Both girls quieted down. Their faces reminded Saya of a recumbent Zephyr depicted in one of Joel's mythology books, a child on a break from his own mischievousness. "You're going to be a handful, aren't you?"

The twins stared up at her beatifically.

* * *

**11/06/09**

**THE END**

* * *

Well, it's been a great month, hasn't it? I'm sorry for missing to post on some days (and that week there. blame the lack of technology in the mountains)

I want to thank Bella Shia and Firing Rockets on Dragons for being with me every step of the way. This definitely wouldn't have been as much fun without reading your comments on each one. Don't forget to check the new collection: **HAGI/SAYA DRABBLES**, which starts with A is for Adulation.

So - and this goes to everybody - now that it's over, I'd like to know which ones were your favorites.


End file.
